A traveler typically carries their luggage by gripping the luggage by the handle and carrying it with their arm or by placing a shoulder strap attached to the luggage across one shoulder and carrying the luggage by lifting up some of the weight with their arm to reduce the weight on the shoulder. However, unless the traveler is exceptionally strong, the traveler easily tires from carrying their heavy luggage over the long distances, steps, escalators, typically found in airports, train and bus stations, etc. because their hand and arm muscles tire easily and their shoulder gets sore. Moreover, the typical duffel bag straps are made of rigid materials, and thereby allow for the luggage to bounce up and down.
What is needed is a load conveyance system that assists the traveler to carry typical or heavy luggage smoothly and efficiently over long distances. The utility of such a device can be applied to any application or unit with a handle to grasp, such as a medical gurney or military stretcher. Contrary to previous attempts, this system provides greater comfort and safety features not included whatsoever in older systems. Additionally, older systems lack a metered system for the distribution of the carried weight.